


Can You See Me Now?

by Kitty_Savella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: A desperate cry for help that goes unheeded.





	Can You See Me Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as J.K. Rowling and various publishers and Warner Bros Studios own it. I make no money from the creation or publication of this work.

Warning: This story is relatively dark, with hints of suicide attempts and completion. There is character death and a blatant ignorance of this by the other characters. This story was inspired by T.A.T.u's song, Clowns, though it doesn't have much to do with the song or the lyrics. I am not infringing on their rights, so don't even say I am.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Can You See Me Now?**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I'm sitting alone in the dark.

I wait for you to notice my tears.

_Can you see me now?_

The floor around me grows wet and my frame is wracked with sobs.

I take the razor on the counter to my wrist.

_Can you see me now?_

My crimson blood flows from me and splashes on the floor at my feet.

I grow lightheaded and slowly tip over as if in a movie.

_Can you see me now?_

People are all around me; you stand before me, and I am dying.

My head hits the floor hard and the sound is loud.

_Can you see me now?_

I lay in a puddle of my own blood and it seeps past the carpet and onto the wood below.

I reach out and grab your pant leg, hoping that you finally see me.

_Can you see me now?_

You turn away from me and walk out of the room, out of my life.

My life is fading away, and as I live out my last few seconds, I truly wonder...

_Can you see me now?_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story can be taken literally or figuratively, it's up to the discretion of the reader. I have purposely not indicated characters or pairings, as I feel this piece could be about many different characters or pairings. So many people in HP are abused in some form or another, ignored, and ultimately left to heal themselves as they can.


End file.
